


A Time to Remember

by CanonConvergence18



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 16:11:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17124548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanonConvergence18/pseuds/CanonConvergence18
Summary: Set during the events of "I Will Remember You," Buffy and Angel finally get to enjoy being with each other.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a couple deleted scenes expanding on what Buffy and Angel got up to during Angel's brief stint being human. Comments and reviews always welcome.

Angel poured himself another cup of tea.  "Would you like some more?" he asked stiffly.

“No, thank you." I said, trying to sound normal, but to my own ears I sounded way too formal.

We sat in silence for a moment. "I'm really sorry I kissed you like that," Angel said after a while.

My heart sank a little. "You are?"

"Well, not for the kiss itself..." Angel hurried to clarify.

I sighed in relief.  “Good.  I mean, cuz- as far as kisses go I thought it was well above average."

"It was incredible,” Angel said, “I just  - I-I think, maybe we'd be asking for trouble rushing back into things.” I gave him a look that must have been sad. “Not that I don't want to - rush.  Believe me, I do."

I forced myself to be rational about this. "Right.  You spoke to the Oracles and they said you were cured for good.  But how do we know that they really speak for the Powers?  I mean they could be - pranksters."

"Or there could be another loophole." Angel added.

"Exactly.  And then the two of us would be in even deeper and it’s 'grr' all over again." I shuddered a bit, remembering Angelus.

"It would be smart to wait a while.  See if this mortal thing takes."

"Exactly.  And even if it does, it's still complicated," I said, thinking about all the unresolved details.

Angel seemed to be following my line of reasoning. "You're still the Slayer.  And I'm not sure what I am now.  I don't know what my purpose is.  I can't just wedge myself into your life back in Sunnydale.  It wouldn't be good for either of us.  Not to mention the fact that you just started college.  And what about slaying?  I mean, if you had me to worry about, you might not be as focused."

The litany was getting a little depressing. "Are you going to pull out a pie chart on me now?  Because I get it, it's not necessary." I couldn’t quite keep the bitterness out of my voice.

Angel got up with a sigh and moves to the chair next to me. "I'm not saying I don't want you,” he said gently. “You know how much… I'm just saying it's worth the wait to be sure this is right.  I need to be sure you won't get hurt again."

Proximity was getting to be a problem, so I stood up, trying to look at anything but him. "You know it's a good thing I didn't fantasize about you turning human only about 10 zillion times, because today would have been a real let down.” I sighed in frustration. “So how does the mature plan go?  You call me?  I call you?  What?"

Angel stood and stepped closer to me again "We stay in touch - just not..."

"Literally,” I finished.  “Funny.”  I looked up in his eyes.  My God, were they always so smoldery? I didn’t remember that.  If only we could just…

I spun away before things besides my brain started thinking for me. “Okay, I'd better..."

"Right,” Angel said. It sounded like he was breathing harder. “Remove the temptation."

I turned back towards him:  "So, we'll - talk soon?"

Even though it had been his idea, he looked so dejected that I wanted to comfort him. I put my hand on top of his on the counter.  I meant it to be a brief thing, but I immediately got distracted by how warm his skin was.  It felt…alive.

I realized we were both staring at my hand on his.  Our eyes met for the smallest moment.

Faster than I would have thought possible for a regular, vanilla human, Angel turned his hand and grabbed mine, using it to pull me closer to him.  I was far stronger than him now, but I didn’t fight it.  My body crashed into his, and our lips met again.

This kiss was different than the first.  It was no less passionate, we’d been waiting far too long to take this slow, but we both knew what we were doing now.  This wasn’t impulsive, it wasn’t unconscious.  It was right.

In some far, quiet corner of my mind, a little voice of reason was screaming that this was a terrible idea, that we’d both been hurt by not taking it slow before.  It reminded me of all the complicated reasons why Angel and me together would be difficult, if not impossible.  It said that even if he was human, I was still a Slayer.

I didn’t care.  Angel was mine now, and I wasn’t letting him go for anything in the world.

Angel pushed harder into the kiss.  Surprised, I stumbled back until by back hit the fridge.  Through it all, his mouth never left mine.  But it wasn’t enough, I wanted to be closer.

I jumped up, and he caught me as if we’d choreographed it.  I wrapped my legs around his waist, and he held me up against him with his hands cupping my ass.  I moaned against his mouth, loving every moment of contact.  It was everything I had dreamed about. Even when we had been together there had been things between us, hesitation that kept us apart.  Now there was nothing.  Just him and me.

Angle spun, and with only a single hand holding me against him (of course he still had to be all strong and manly as a human), swept every item off the kitchen table. Cups and papers and utensils went bouncing around the room as he set me down on the table.  With my legs still wrapped around him, I pulled him back so he was pretty much lying on top of me as we kissed.

I felt like I had a fever, and that I would burn up soon if I didn’t get more of him.  All I wanted, all I could think about was having Angel as close as possible, because I knew with absolute certainty that I would die if I couldn’t feel him pressed against me.  The only thing that mattered was his mouth against mine, saying all the things we’d never been able to express with words.

Although, his mouth wasn’t the only thing that was trying to communicate with me.

Ever since I had jumped into his arms, I had felt his desire pressing into me through far too many layers of clothing.  As we bucked against each other on the table, it became suddenly important to do something about that.

I slid my hands down from Angel’s head, where they had been making sure he couldn’t break the kiss, to the hem of his shirt.  I thought about taking it off the normal way, but then he’d have to stop kissing me.  So I just tore it off, and tossed the pieces off to join the rest of the rubble in the room.

Unfortunately, that seemed to surprise him enough to make him pull back.  I looked up, afraid he was angry or that I had hurt him.  He gave me that little half-smirk, the one that said he knew something I didn’t.  Before I could ask, he grabbed the front of my shirt and tore that off too.  He managed to get the bra off too somehow.

God that was sexy.

I gave him a brief moment to admire the view, and to take in the sights myself, before I hauled him back down to me.  Finally bare skin met bare skin.  My hands now freely explored the contours of his back, appreciating the play of skin and muscle, blood and bone, all now purely human.

That seemed to excite him too, and he ground into me even harder.  I moaned into his mouth involuntarily as his body moved against mine.  His chest brushed against mine, teasing my breasts with moments of contact.

He broke off the kiss and tilted his head down to trail his lips along my neck and collarbone.  I sighed at the sensation and bunched my hands into his hair again.

“Angel,” I breathed into his ear. “I need you.”

Apparently, that was all he had been waiting for.  He proceeded to kiss his way down my body, pausing to cup my breasts and flick his tongue lightly across my nipples.  That set parts of me on fire all over again, and I pressed my chest up into his mouth.

“Angel,” I moaned. “Don’t tease.”

“If you insist,” he said, still full of that mischievous charm that I had missed so much.

He drew level with my jeans, but decided to leave those intact.  Deft fingers made quick work of the buttons and zippers, and then he was drawing both them and my underwear down my legs.  He sat back on his knees at the end of the table for a moment, looking at me.

Wow, if I had known this was going to be happening today, I probably would have shaved.

“Angel?” I said, feeling suddenly self-conscious. “Am I…okay?”

Without any warning, he dove back at me.  How the hell could he move so fast when he wasn’t a vampire anymore?  Before I could react, before I could ask him what he was doing, his mouth was abruptly making contact with-

Oh my God.

Oh God.

_Angel is licking my pussy._ The thought somehow found its way into my suddenly hazy brain.

This was very new.  I had never had anyone…I mean I thought guys hated doing this.  Maybe it was a vampire thing.  Oh wait, he wasn’t a vampire anymore.  He was human now, with human taste buds.  What if I didn’t taste good?  What if he was all grossed out and didn’t want to-

Holy shit!

My body arced as he hit something really nice feeling, and I stopped worrying about how I tasted.  I stopped worrying about everything really, except the incredible things Angel was doing to me.

I wasn’t sure how words worked anymore, so I ran my fingers softly through his hair, trying to convey my appreciation.  Eventually I just lay my head back and enjoyed the sensation. 

Without realizing it, one of my hands came up to cup my breast.  Angel took notice because one of his hands slid up to engulf the other.  His hand was way better than mine, massaging the flesh and tweaking my nipple between his fingers.  I had no idea how he managed to coordinate licking my pussy and groping my tits, but I wasn’t going to complain.

Before long I felt the pleasure building deep inside me.  I couldn’t believe how fast it I was about to come, but then again I had been waiting for this a long time.

Unconsciously I started bucking into Angel’s mouth.  I could feel his tongue speed up its motions on my pussy, and distantly I became aware that I was moaning.

And then, all at once, unimaginable pleasure swept over me.  My back arched of its own accord, pushing my breasts farther into his hands, and my pussy closer to his mouth.  I couldn’t think as wave after wave shot through me, each accentuated by his continued ministrations.

Finally it was too much.  Using a fraction of my strength, I pulled Angel away from me and brought him up to standing.  Breathing as hard as if I had just fought a whole graveyard of vamps, I yanked his mouth back to mine.

I could taste myself a bit on his mouth and lips, but it wasn’t too bad.  And when I pulled back to look at him, he didn’t seem upset.  I had actually never seen his eyes smolder like that before.  It looked like he was on fire inside, and need something to put him out.  Well I could think of a way to help with that.

“Fuck me!” I said, hearing the desire in my voice.

His hands immediately went to his own pants and started pulling them off.  Not quickly enough for me.  From my perch on the table, I worked with him to yank off his jeans and boxers.  In the movies people always strip slowly and sensually.  No time for that here.  All I cared about was getting him naked as fast as possible.

When he finally got the rest of his clothes off, I felt my breath quicken again.  He was bigger than I had remembered, but just as perfect.  And really hard.

Now it was his turn to look at me, a hint of uncertainty on his face.  To reassure him, I reached out a hand and wrapped it around his cock.  He gasped when I made contact, and I felt a thrill go through me.  I wanted to do that again.  To make him excited.  To make him feel even a fraction of the desire I felt for him.

I wasn’t sure what I was doing, but I tried to do it well.  I ran my hand lightly up and down his shaft, feeling it occasionally twitch under my fingers.  I paid particular attention to the things that made Angel buck hardest.  He seemed to like when I squeezed around the base, and I did that a couple more times.

“Buffy,” he groaned, and I felt myself get even wetter.  I really loved hearing him say my name.

Gently I drew him towards the table, and lay back again.  He positioned himself between my legs, his cock rubbing against my pussy.  I tried to pull him in, but he held back.

“Are you sure,” he said, concern fighting with desire in his expression.”

“Yes,” I said. “I want you, Angel.  Please.”

Desire won out, and in the next moment, he was inside me.

My head fell back, and I moaned in relief at having Angel in me again.  All I could think was that nothing had ever felt so perfect in my life.

Then he started to move, and I found out I was wrong.

He went slowly at first, moving sliding in and out of me gently.  I think he was holding back, trying to make sure that he wasn’t hurting me.  But I could tell that it was an effort for him.  And honestly, I wasn’t exactly looking for slow and gentle.

“It’s okay,” I told him, “I’m not gonna break.”

“I don’t want to hurt you,” he said.

Instead of answering, the next time he pulled back, I reached down, grabbed his ass, and slammed him back into me.

I let out a gasp, surprising myself at how good that felt.  From the look on Angel’s face, it had felt pretty good to him too.  And I made sure he kept it up.  Each time he withdrew, I made sure he slammed back into me.

Eventually, he got the message, and I was able to lie back and enjoy every part of getting fucked by Angel.

Once my hands were free, I brought them up to caress his chest and shoulders.  He was propping himself up above me, giving me an amazing view of his body moving above mine.  If I tilted my head down, I could see his cock disappear over and over into me.  That set me off even more, and I hauled him down for another kiss.

“God, you feel so good,” I moaned out as he continued to move inside me.

“I love you, Buffy,” he whispered.  Looking into his eyes, I could tell just how much he meant it too.  The weight of everything we had gone through, everything that had tried to keep us apart vanished in this one perfect moment together.

With a shudder, I felt myself come again.  Never breaking contact with Angel’s loving gaze, I shuddered and clenched around him, tears of happiness filling my eyes.

“I love you too.” I was finally able to gasp.

“I’m close,” he admitted, and I couldn’t blame him, given the pace I had been making him set.

“Come inside me,” I said.

“Is that okay?” he asked, and I could tell how much he was struggling to keep control.

“I want to feel you inside me,” I said, and it was true.  I never wanted him to leave, and more than anything I wanted to feel him lose control deep inside me.  I didn’t care about potential consequences.  We would worry about the future later.  For now, there was just us.

Angel seemed determined to make the last moments count.  He went, if possible, even faster.  I couldn’t stop myself moaning with every thrust, and that just drove him to pound even harder into me.

“Please come,” I gasped. “I want to make you come.”

Angel groaned, and buried his face in the crook of my neck.  Not to feed, as he once might have, but to be closer.  His body moved frantically on top of me, and then stiffened.  I felt him explode inside of me, and it was almost as good as my own orgasm.

I lost myself to the pleasure of Angel’s release, reveling in the feeling of him, warm and secure inside of me.  After a while he went still, and drew back a bit to look at me again.  I could see the pleasure I had felt moments before mirrored in his eyes.  In that moment, I was happier than I had ever been in my life.

Finally, we were free.


	2. Chapter 2

"Peanut butter, preferably crunchy!" I yelled from the bed.

Around the corner in the kitchen I could see Angel’s head pop around the door jamb. “I got it!” he called back.

Around him I could see the wreckage of our earlier activities.  Cups, plates, and other debris littered the floor, occasionally interspersed with the remnants of our clothing.

Angel reappeared in the doorway, his arms piled high with ice cream, food, and drinks.  And nothing else.  That made me happy.

He rushed back to bed, his feet hopping on the cold floor.  He was so…human.  I had never seen Angel so happy.  He dumped the food on the bed, and slid under the sheets next to me.  I was wrapped in one of Angel’s robes, which I had never bothered to close properly.  Angel was distracted by a different human pleasure though.  He had already pried off the lid of an ice cream tub.

I smiled again, “The perfect yum,” I commented.

Angel turned his attention to me and held out the spoon.  Leaning forward I took a bit.

“Mmm, this is a dream,” I said around a mouthful of ice cream. “You’re human for like a minute and there’s cookie dough fudge mint chip in the fridge.”

“God I love food,” Angel said, taking his own spoonful.

I found a spoon and a chocolate waffle somewhere in the mess on the bed.  Piling some ice cream on the waffle, I held it out to Angel.  He ate it out of my hands, nibbling on my fingers as he did so.

“Food is good,” I commented, before leaning in for a kiss.

“Why didn’t you ever tell me about chocolate and peanut butter,” he said when I pulled away.

“"Well,” I demurred. “I figured if your vamp taste buds couldn't really savor it, then it would only hurt you, you know?”

Angel kept spooning ice cream by way of agreement.

“By the way,” I added. “I'm over the whole needing to be mature thing.  That time you just spent in the kitchen?  That was enough time apart."

Angel smiled.  I couldn’t get over how much I loved seeing him smile so easily. “Too much,” he agreed.

I moved in for another kiss.  This was interrupted by Angel jumping a bit as he dropped some ice cream on his chest.

“Okay,” he said, setting the spoon and tub to the side. “Mortal coordination leaving something to be desired.”

He looked around for something to wipe off the ice cream, but looking at his chest I had a different idea.

“Wrong,” I said, feeling my heart rate increase. “It’s just right.”

I leaned over and ran my tongue up his chest, hitting the ice cream along the way.  Above me I heard Angel chuckle, but I also felt his heart jump.  It was wonderful hearing his heart now.

He tried to pull me up to kiss him, but I wasn’t finished licking him.  I kissed my way across all across his chest, returning a favor by flicking his nipples a bit.  That made him jump.  I made my way down his stomach, appreciating his muscle definition all the while.  When I reached the part covered by the blanket, I yanked it down off him completely.

“Well, look at what we have here,” I said, reaching down to stroke his already hardening cock. 

“Buffy-”

“Shush,” I said, “I’m busy.” I sounded a lot more confident than I felt, but I was committed to making him feel good.  Before he could object again, I tilted my head down and took him into my mouth.  I was encouraged by hearing him hiss as my lips wrapped around his shaft.

Keeping my jaw as wide as possible, I bobbed my head up and down and tried to remember everything I had heard other girls say about blowjobs.  You were supposed to go as deep as you could, right?  Well fat chance of that happening, I could barely get half into my mouth.  And no teeth.  That was even harder, my mouth could only go so wide.

What was the other thing?  Oh yeah, use your hands.  I did my best to move my hand up and down the portion of Angel’s member that didn’t fit into my mouth.  My jaw was already getting sore.

The whole thing felt incredibly awkward, and I sat there wondering if this was even doing anything for Angel.  But when I glanced up, I was rewarded with the sight of his eyes clenched shut, and his hands gripping the sheets for dear life.

The fact that Angel appeared to be enjoying my first attempt at oral sex buoyed my spirits, and I redoubled my efforts.  I was so caught up in my work that I jumped a bit when I felt Angel touch my back.  I realized quickly what he wanted when he started sliding the robe off my shoulders.  I help him shrug me out of it, leaving me as naked as him.

I assumed that Angel wanted a view with his blowjob, so I tried arranging myself alluringly, wiggling my ass at him since he couldn’t really see my breasts. As it turned out, he wanted something a little different.  I felt him trail his hand up the back of my thigh and slide over to stroke my pussy.

“What are you doing back there?” I asked, taking my mouth off his cock.

“Doing my share,” Angel said.  I felt him maneuver himself under me, pulling my legs apart so I was now straddling his face.

“Oh you’re bad,” I breathed as I felt his tongue run up my clit again.  I didn’t move for a moment, enjoying the sensation, before I remembered that I was still holding his penis in my hand.  I quickly went back to work, sucking him with as much enthusiasm as I could.

Something about having my pussy licked while also sucking cock turned me on way more than either act would by itself.  I lost track of what I was doing as did everything I could to give Angel the best blowjob of his life.  I had to work from twitching every now and then as Angel hit a particularly fun spot on me.

“Oh God,” I said, pulling off of him but continuing to jerk him off furiously, using my saliva as lubricant. “This is so fucking amazing!  I want you inside of me again.”

I felt Angel pull away from my pussy. “How?” he asked.

“You just stay there,” I said. I slid down his body, then swung around so I was still straddling him, but now facing.  I took his cock and positioned myself above it, slowly pushing him back into me.

We both moaned as Angel filled me again.  It felt, if anything, even more amazing this time.  I braced myself against his chest as I started rocking back and forth on top of him.  His hands went to my breasts, caressing them lightly and adding to my pleasure.

“Tell me how to move,” I breathed. “I wanna make this good for you.”

“It’s perfect, Buffy,” he said softly. “Everything with you is perfect.”

And I believed him.

I started picking up the pace, bouncing on his cock faster and faster.  I had to pay a lot of attention to make sure I didn’t hurt him.  I wasn’t used to Angel being so fragile.  Though if it meant I got to keep him, I could live with it.

I decided I really like being on top, controlling the angle that he moved inside me.  I took my hands off his chest and brought them up to grab his, still cupping my breasts.  I forced him to knead them harder, showing him how aggressively I wanted it.  All the while I kept bouncing, using just my legs to drive me up and down.

“God Buffy, you’re incredible,” Angel groaned out.  That just drove me to move harder.  My hands fell down to my sides, but Angel’s trailed down to cup my ass.  He started helping me move, practically picking me up and dropping me down onto his cock.

At some point I became aware that someone was making a lot of noise.  It took me a moment to realize that it was me.  Every time I fell back onto his cock I let out loud moan.  Oddly I seemed unable to make myself stop.  Not that I really wanted to.  On some level I felt like I should be ashamed of how I was acting, but it felt far too good to care.

“Angel, I’m gonna come,” I said between thrusts.  Of course he took this as a cue to pick up the pace.  In addition to lifting me up and down, he starting thrusting up into me as well, and at a pace that literally blew my mind.

I fell forward with my hands on the bed, my head next to his as he pounded into me.  I could barely catch my breath at the pace he was going, and I was pretty sure I was almost screaming.

And then every part of my body tightened, and I practically exploded.  I clung tightly to Angel as I rode out the waves of my orgasm.  Centuries might have passed as I recovered and became aware that Angel still felt very hard inside of me.

“Did you come?” I asked, out of breath.

He shook his head. “You don’t need to worry about me,” he said. “Seeing you like that makes me happier than you can imagine.”

“Well right back at you,” I said. “So we need to do something about this.”

I lifted myself off of him with a groan, then slid back so that I was now straddling his thighs.  His cock glistened with my wetness, which would help me a lot.  I took his cock in both hands and fisted up and down, gliding easily across his shaft.

Angel’s head fell back against the sheets, and I was delighted to once again hear him groaning in pleasure.  I had no idea how to give a handjob, but the fact that he was bucking into my hands seemed to indicate that I was doing pretty well.  I tried to time my hands to his thrusting, and reminded myself not to squeeze too hard.

“Buffy,” Angel groaned.

“Don’t hold back,” I told him, “I want you to come.”

And he did.  Hard.  He gripped the sheets like his life depended on it, and his eyes screwed shut.  His cock pulsed in my hands, spilling over and over between my fingers and onto his stomach.  I kept going as he softened in my hands, turned on beyond belief watching Angel orgasm.

Tentatively I licked some of his cum off my hand, curious about the taste.  It was rather bitter, a bit salty, and normally I think I wouldn’t have liked it at all.  But this was Angel, and in my sex charged state I savored the taste.

Angel was looking at me again. “You’re an amazing woman Buffy Summers,” he said with a smile.

I felt myself blush and said. “You’re not too bad yourself.”


End file.
